Please Don't Forgive Me
by Pansychic27213
Summary: [Warning for hints at character death] Loki mysteriously appears to Thor late one night on Midgard...


**A/N: Warning for hints at character death.**

**After the events of the Avengers, Loki is taken to Asgard by Thor. It is never specified what his punishment will be, and we can see from Norse mythology that Loki has been punished really horribly for a lost less than trying to conquer an entire realm. And we all should know by now that Loki was being controlled by the Chitauri when he invaded Earth. I think he would most likely hold some regrets.**

**Please Don't Forgive Me**

"Thor..."

The man stirred slightly. He shifted and buried his face further into his pillow. He ignored the sweet, soft voice calling to him.

"Please, Thor..."

It was dark outside. Not even the stars were shining. The only visible light, was that of the moon. Something had even caused the street lamps beyond the window to darken.

"I must speak with you..."

It was a nice home, one that the blonde god had worked towards. He earned the money and bought himself a pleasing home in the suburbs of California. The weather was nice there; it reminded him of Asgard. And it was fairly close to New Mexico.

"Please... Brother, please."

At that, the thunderer's blue eyes opened wide, and he sat up in shock. A lean, dark haired figure sat at the end of the bed. His clothing was very typical of Asgardian royalty, green and gold and black in all of its majesty. His hair was cut shorter than during his escapades on Midgard, just barely reaching the back of his neck. His eyes were a filled forest green, darkened with pain and age.

"Loki?" Thor blinked, holding his sheets up as if he were about to suddenly lunge for the man. Just from listening, one couldn't tell if the god was angered or pleased, but by his wide eyes he was certainly surprised. The green eyed man just held up his palm peacefully.

"I am not really here, brother. This is merely an illusion."

"But... How?" The blonde asked. "I thought they took away your magic?"

Loki laughed, a bright, twinkling thing- very different from his maniacal, evil laugh from the Battle of New York. He shook his head lightly, a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry; I'm afraid I lied. I'm here, but I'm not. I am not actually an illusion, brother. More of a shade perhaps..." He trailed off, murmuring to himself thoughtfully. "Either way, I mean you no harm. Nor do I bring harm to any of the Migardians. For soon, I will be leaving, and I feel you will not see me again."

"Where are you going?" Thor questioned. Should he be angry? Either Loki had somehow escaped, or something had happened to him. Should he be worried? What should he feel from the visit?

"Hopefully somewhere suited for me. I will need some more time to think after all, and I do have certain needs," the green eyed man smiled somewhat mischievously. "I did not come here to speak of the future, though, brother. The past and the present are when I'm concerned with. I've paid you this visit to..." A cloud passed over the moon, casting a shadow on his face. "...apologize."

"Apologize?" The god of thunder paused uncertainly. He leaned back against the headboard. His grip loosened on the sheets. "And how can I trust you?"

Loki gave a bitter smile as the cloud finally finished passing and his misty eyes were revealed. Thor instantly startled, protective instincts leaping to the ready.

"Brother, why are you crying?!" He reached forward to wipe away the tears. Loki continued his sad smile and leaned away from his brother's touch.

"I'm sorry," he admitted softly, never breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry for never being the brother you wanted or the son father desired. I'm sorry for the many years of troubles and pranks I've caused you. I'm sorry for ruining your coronation when I could have brought up my point much less violently. A-and I'm sorry for manipulating you into the attack on Jotunheim, and for allowing Fandral to be injured, and for sending the Destroyer after you. I'm sorry for almost destroying your precious ones with my anger."

The god paused to take a breath.

"I'm sorry for letting go, and taking up arms with the Chitauri. I'm sorry for killing so many Midgardians and again hurting your precious ones. I apologize for taking the Hawk down with me, and for frightening the Spider with the Beast, and for causing damage to the flying vessel and Man of Fury, and for throwing the Man of Iron from the window. I'm sorry for the damage caused to the beautiful city, and for hurting you as I have. Please, can you pass on my regrets to your dearest ones?"

There was a long pause where the only thing heard was the shifting of sheets and curtains. Thor eventually retracted his hand and stared blankly at his brother.

"Of course," he whispered. "And... I forgive you." Loki startled.

"No! Don't you understand, you fool!" The green eyed man cried, tears breaking past his lashes and landing in drips of sparkles on the bed. "I can't accept your forgiveness! Please don't forgive me!"

The blonde choked. "What?! How can you not want forgiveness?"

"But I do! I want it with everything I am! But I will not have it!" The dark haired make replied.

"But why?!"

"Because what I did was wrong! If I'm sorry, that doesn't mean I deserve forgiveness! And if you forgive me, that's like saying what I did was alright, what I did was okay. If you say that, then it makes it okay for me to do it again, or for someone else to do it! I can't accept your forgiveness! Forgiveness is a way to hide the past, and make it seem like it never happened! I cannot allow it!"

It was once again silent, excusing Loki's heavy breathing.

"Then, I don't forgive you. I accept your apology, though."

Loki took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Thank you." The younger man grinned teasingly. "Now, tell me about this Lady Jane I've heard so much about."

Thor blushed, but recounted his adventures with the woman. After that, he was asked about his other friends from New Mexico, whom he happily shared about as well. Then, the blonde talked for hours about the Avengers and his recent life on Midgard.

He spoke of the crafty Widow in Black, and the sharp eyed Hawk. He told of the witty and arrogant Anthony and the polite but powerful 'good doctor.' Then he spoke of the righteous Captain of America, even recalling some of the many own stories.

He talked about the furious Man of Fury, the charming Son of Coul, and the kind Maria of Hill. He talked about Poptarts and coffee and the toaster.

Thor told his brother of how he came to be the owner of his house by doing odd jobs around the country. He talked about his neighbors- the gardener woman with the sickly son, the elderly man with the vicious dog, and the sweet young fellow who always had strange men to his house. The blonde even talked about his favorite restaurants around town and some events that were happening around Midgard.

When all was said and done, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to peek through the window, and Loki took that as his cue. Giving his brother a warm smile and a light kiss in the cheek, the younger man stood in front of the window and waved.

Light shimmered behind him, casting a golden glow like a halo on his body. His face seemed happy and flushed with healthiness. His clothes were pressed and clean, and his hair was still smoothed perfectly in place.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And goodbye, brother..."

And with that, he faded away as quickly as he had come.

**A/N: NOOOOOOOO! LOKI! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! DID I JUST KILL YOU OFF?! *le gasp* I-I couldn't have... R-right?! The Asgardians wouldn't have tortured him to death, would they?! *tears* L-Loki, you're still alive, right? TELL ME YOU'RE ALRIGHT!**

**But... How else could you have appeared on earth... and visited Thor... How else could you have looked so young and... FREE?! *sobs***

**There. *bows* That was my rendition of the "You can't die" rant. I'd love to hear your versions.**

**And you're thoughts on this story.**

**Really, I'll listen to anything...**

**Just review...**

***whispers* ****_Review~_**


End file.
